<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violeta by Jingjing1124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932151">Violeta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingjing1124/pseuds/Jingjing1124'>Jingjing1124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingjing1124/pseuds/Jingjing1124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>医院背景<br/>Blossom三部曲的第二部<br/>太长了分上下写<br/>这篇是上<br/>末尾有一点点小黄色<br/>如果踩了你的雷请不要点进来<br/>说了有雷你还骂人那是你的问题</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nojun, 李帝努/黄仁俊, 诺俊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violeta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>医院背景<br/>Blossom三部曲的第二部<br/>太长了分上下写<br/>这篇是上<br/>末尾有一点点小黄色<br/>如果踩了你的雷请不要点进来<br/>说了有雷你还骂人那是你的问题</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“黄医生下班啦？”护士长端着清创的器械与黄仁俊擦肩而过时问候着<br/>“嗯你们先忙啊！我先走了”黄仁俊脱下白大褂，换上自己的外套，在更衣室的镜子里照见自己连续工作两个班头的疲惫脸庞，然后在镜子的边角上看见李帝努突然闪现的脸庞<br/>“不好意思黄医生，有个病例想请你一起来诊断一下”李帝努微笑着向他偏头，眼神里带着些许玩味但始终能被他冰冷英俊的脸庞所掩盖，“请移步办公室”<br/>周围的医生都放缓了手里的动作静观急诊科两个知名死对头的博弈</p>
<p> </p>
<p>众所周知，一山容不得二虎，同理一个科室容不下黄仁俊和李帝努两尊大佛。凡是有李帝努的手术黄仁俊不care，黄仁俊带的实习生李帝努也不尽同事职责帮忙关照。一来二去两位爷谁也不服谁，手底下的医生也不敢随便干活。<br/>黄仁俊心气高，能干肯吃苦，经验丰富技术不差，又是家中独生子，自然是不愿服软认输<br/>而李帝努作为院里空降的海归精英，一进医院就拿到了和黄仁俊一样的职称，在黄仁俊或多或少有不满之际，李帝努的处处作对更是让两人的关系变得僵硬<br/>不想在尚且还没发展到人人皆知黄仁俊李帝努互相不对付的情况下李帝努先拉下了脸面请黄仁俊会诊<br/>刚换上便衣的黄仁俊又脱下外套拿起白大褂默许了李帝努的请求</p>
<p> </p>
<p>黄仁俊走进诊室的时候全方位打量了一番，在他觉得有所不妙的时候李帝努已经转身把门带上上锁了<br/>“李医生请我来的真实目的是什么呢？”黄仁俊转身直视黄仁俊，身体微曲地轻靠在诊室的诊疗床上<br/>“黄医生是觉得我目的不纯嘛？”李帝努低头浅笑，眼里仍满是玩味。<br/>他感觉自己的裤裆有些紧，轻靠在诊疗床上的小狐狸真是他欲望的导火索。明明难耐了还是装君子，李帝努你好样的。他在心里暗自夸着自己。<br/>他正了正色道“黄医生是这样的，李东淑半小时前接到了一个病患，情况特殊”<br/>“你继续说，什么症状？”黄仁俊面不改色道<br/>“黄医生你先坐下，你这样怪不正经的”李帝努拉出办公桌前的椅子请黄仁俊坐下，自己也拿了个板凳坐在黄仁俊对面<br/>“现在你可以说了嘛是什么症状？我希望你清楚送来急诊的都是救命的，别在这里跟我耍滑头，半个小时前你现在才跟我来会诊你不怕耽误治疗时间嘛？到时候出事了责任谁担？”黄仁俊一吐为快后感觉自己要被李帝努逼出幽闭恐惧症了，因为这种人把自己吓进精神病院倒也是不值得，不过跟死对头待在一起的滋味倒也是不怎么好受<br/>被逼炸毛的黄仁俊着实很可爱，可爱的李帝努想把他现在就按在诊疗床上生吞活剥。<br/>“症状很棘手啊……”李帝努还在卖关子，眼睛稍稍抬起观察者黄仁俊的反应，“这病例让东淑这样的小姑娘接手不太好所以我接了……”他边说边起身走到黄仁俊身后，双手搭在黄仁俊瘦削的肩膀上，右手指尖沿着黄仁俊白大褂边幅的线条下移<br/>李帝努的鼻息打在黄仁俊耳畔，让黄仁俊因困乏而松散的精神重新振作起来。<br/>“啪”<br/>黄仁俊打掉了李帝努下移的右手，站起身再次面对李帝努“你还会不会诊了？按时间算现在我已经下班了，要说你快点说”<br/>李帝努倒也没犹豫，冷笑一声便把人按在柜子上，柜子里的治疗包被冲击力撞的晃了晃，橱窗玻璃映出两个男人喘息的胸膛。<br/>他强拉着黄仁俊的手覆上自己的裤子拉链处，嘴唇在黄仁俊耳畔摩挲“那个病人的症状，跟你手上所感觉到的，是一样的。”<br/>“李帝努你发什么神经？”<br/>“没有发神经，我只是，想操你很久了”“它都已经充血的那么厉害了，黄医生不会不治吧？倘若不治可是有悖医德啊！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>黄仁俊被脱掉裤子扩张的时候整个人都是恍惚的，他和李帝努的体型差不算悬殊，但由于李帝努常年举铁，仅靠臂力就可以把黄仁俊治的服服帖帖，平日里唯一能与他相抗衡的也不过是那点经验罢了<br/>但显然在性事前李帝努完完全全是个主宰者，他固执的不接受任何反抗和建议，就像幼年时的大型犬一般天性调皮狂野，只愿遵从自己的内心而拒绝一切的温柔<br/>“啊嗯…”李帝努粗鲁地在黄仁俊的后穴开拓着，修长的手指沾了免洗洗手液就径直往里去，微凉的洗手液在指尖和后穴温度的影响下和黄仁俊一起化成一滩水<br/>第一次被操的黄仁俊尚且不习惯后穴的异物，在他呜咽着试图排出那两根手指的时候李帝努迷人的低音炮在他耳畔响起“黄医生不要挣扎哦……只要我乐意，分分钟能把你操的下不来床”<br/>“额啊……上班……”李帝努又往里加了一根手指，黄仁俊忍不住叫出了声<br/>“帮你请假，理由我都想好了”<br/>“啊…你……你说啊……”黄仁俊感觉后穴的痛感转变成了爽，是多巴胺分泌也无法达到的那种快感<br/>“纵欲过度”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>